The Best-Match Hero
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: During the fight for the Evol-Driver Build, Cross-z, Grease, Rouge, Stalk and the GearBros (EngineBros and RemoconBros) are at the climax of the battle when Vernage takes over Misora's body and using the Pandora Box and Evol-Driver, Destroying it in the proces, creates a dimensional portal to get rid of the threat of Evolt, and a lot of Thing happen(Story adopted From dcfer!)


This it's a idea of dcfer... I just Addopt the Idea from Him/Her... So Here Begins the Prologue.

* * *

 _In the Battlefield_

Build in his RabbitRabbit Form, aside the Cross-Z Magma, Rogue and Grease, in front of them Blood Stalk/Evolt, the Hard Guardians and the Hell Brothers better know as RemoConBros and EngineBros, they was fighting each other, the HellBrother vs Grease and Rogue, Stalk vs Cross-Z, and finally Build vs the Hard Guardians, in the backside was Isurugi Misora, with her Bangle hard pressed by her in her own hand, Sawa a little Freaked Out trying to take Misora and the Touto's Prime Minister to a safe place, and then Naruaki Utsumi appear with his own Nebula Steam Gun in Hand pointing to them.

-Ahh!-Cry Sawa when the Evol Driver was took from her by Utsumi, then he put it in his Waist.

 **[Evol Driver!]**.

Then he took two bottle, Bat Full Bottle and Hatsudoki/Engine Full Bottle, but before he even shake it Stalk/Evolt shoot him in the chest sending him to the Ground, the Evol Driver stay in Misora Hands then, Utsumi was launche by the Shoot to the Deep Sea, Falling like a Rock.

 **-That MY Evol Driver! Saa, Misora give me that! Give it to your Dad!-** Says Stalk/Evolt without the know that Misora was awere that his Dad was a disguise for the Alien.

And then the Eyes of Misora turn Green, she took the Evol Driver and push it in her waist.

 **-Now you Vernage! It's this the day of use Evolt's Evol Driver or what?!-Say Evolt and then the Pandora Box and the Panels come Flying from the Sky and float in Misora's Hand.**

 **- _I put you here One Time Evolt! And you escape so! I will Send you to other place a place from where you can't escape, no matter what!-_** Says Misora possesed by Vernage, as the Pandora Box start to light itself with a lot of colors, then the panels shine around the Box in a Circular Form, and then it shoot a light to Evolt but... It turn itself to the Sky making a Giant portal upside them. It start to Suck Evolt, then the Evolt Driver Overdriving it's own Power start to Spark and then the portal start to Suck them all and then it took Evolt, Build, Cross-Z Magma, Grease, Rogue, the HellBrothers and Sawa, an unconcious Misora Fall and then she Fly to Build, he hug her into his arms. And in the Deep Sea a portal took Utsumi.

* * *

 _In the Yueiko UA Academy._

The Green Haired Boy named Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku was watching Gym class and then...!

-WTF it's that?!-Says the Hero Generic Character #1.

The 'That' was the Portal, opening in middle of the Sky, then of it falls a Stalk/Evolt with the Damaged Driver in his hand, Cross-Z Magma falling in Huged with Rogue and the HellBrothers in a Comic Way, Grease start to fall then he use the Helicopter and catch Sawa and use a Discharge Copter Crush to Fly with Sawa huged strongly to him. Misora and Build in a Great Hug, Build taking out the Trigger and Henshin into RocketPanda, flying with Misora to the roof, and then the Pandora Box and the Panels get out, Start Glowing with the Box, they put itself in the Center of the City, Creating a Skywall. The Skywall spreding all over Japan, the People Crying and Screaming of Pain. But then the Pandora Tower start forming in the Same Level that it was on Build's World

 **-What did you do now, Vernage! Why did you still want to Stop me and Again and Again and Again! The next time you do that, i'm gonna have to take you out!-** Says Finally Evolt/Stalk as he take the Damaged Evol Driver and use his power to jump away. Cross-Z Magma, Rogue and the Hell Brothers finally Fall to the Ground. Grease fall gently for Sawa's Sake. And in the Roof...

Build was about to took the Bottles outside of his Build Driver and then someone get there.

-Stay where you are!-Says a Hero with a Thunder in his Chest, a Visor and audiophones, this was Thunder Breaker-You need to let that girl go and answer some questions-Says the Hero with electric getting out from him hands ready waiting to see if Build will attack.

But Build just took his Bottles from him Driver, his clothes was a Gray Shirt, a blue Jean, and his Shoes was the Left Red and the Right Blue, a beige Jacket with Black giant Buttons. Asian prosedence and black Hair, the Build Driver in his waist, it's was Kiryu Sento.

-Misora, wake Up!-Says Sento touching her shoulder.

-Sen... Sento?-Ask Misora waking up.

-Ah-He whisper aliviated that Misora was alright-Now, we gotta go with...-He says watching the Hero-Electric Men-Says.

-I'm Thunder Breaker!-Says the Hero mad.

-Yeah, whatever you says Thunder Men-Says Misora huged to the hand of Sento.

-And let's go-Says Sento.

* * *

 _With Cross-Z Magma and the others._

Cross-Z Magma stand up about to the take the Knuckle from his own Build Driver but then a lot of Classes appear, including a Explosive head boy.

-Who are you?-Ask 'Deku' to the Magma Rider but the Explosive Head attack the Magma Rider with a explosive hand, the Rider just get out from the attack.

-Oi! Kid, why you're attacking me and how can you make that explosive thing?!-Says The Magma Rider Mad, about to take the Magma Knuckle but the Explosive Head attack again, Cross-Z Magma evites all the attacks without problems, and then he just hit Bakugo with the palm on the back-Ora!-Says Cross-Z Magma.

The cry of Bakugo called the attention of his friends and the Professor and Heroes, Cross-Z Magma take the Magma Knuckle from his Driver and then take the Driver from his waist, he was wearing a Blue Jacket with a Dragon in the back of it, a white shirt, in his waist a tied shirt, a blue Jean, Brown Hair with his hair a little tied and Asian prosedence, he was Banjou Ryuga.

Grease took the Jelly from him Sclash Driver and Rogue behind him doing the same.

Grease with Dark Brown hair, a Cold special Brown Jacket close with a hoodie and two pockets,a blue jean and asian prosedence, this was Sawatari Kazumi, he and Sawa, a Brown haired girl with a dress, go away like Invisibles.

Rogue with Black Hair, asian prosedence, a Black open Jacket with a Red part, all black clothes, Himuro Gentoku.

The Hell Brothers don't UnHenshin, they Run away, not knowing what to do, using the Nebula Steam Gun, they let out Steam and get out.

-Oi! Come back here, i'm not done with you two!-Says Banjou, about seeking they but then he was stopped by a hero, who use his powers to make them all fall sleep.

-Take them all-Says the Hero-We got some question, from they to solve-Says as Sento and Misora was taked by the Electric Guy to a Room in the Building (Cross-Z Magma: Unserstand? Build, Building, eh, someone?).

* * *

 _With Misora and Sento._

-So, who are you?-Ask Thunder Breaker to his 'prisioners'.

-I'm Kiryu Sento-Says our Hero-And she is Isurugi Misora-Says agaun the hero pointing to his 'Friend'.

-Ok...-Says Thunder-I'm gonna have to ask you separately-Says as he was gomna take Misora but her don't wanna.

-She is not going anywhere-Says Sento Taking Misora Hand in his.

-The can you answer, What it's that Thing-Says pointing to the Skywall and the Pandora Tower.

-The Wall it's Called Skywall and that it's the Pandora Tower-Says Sento-It was created with the Pandora Box-Says as see the Floating Pandora Box and Panels in the Top of the Pandora Tower, and then the Green Panels fly to Sento destroying the Window, The others go to Good know where. The Box Stays Floating in the Top ot the Tower.

-And what are those Things-Ask pointing to the Panels.

-This are the Pandora Panels, the Touto one with exactitude-Says Sento.

-And What are you? The Armor and everything-Says Thunder.

-Me? I'm a Hero of Justice, an Egoist and Narcicist, I am Kamen Rider Build like the word Contruction or to Form-Says Sento smiling with Misora-My powers come from these-Says Sento puting the Rabbit and the Tank Bottle in the Table-This are Full Bottles.

-And how did you two get here?-Ask Thunder.

-With that Portal, it was make by the Box and amother Machine called Evol Driver-Says Sento-It was created by Vernage, a entity who live in her Bangle-Say Sento raised the hand of Misora with their Hands together, then they notice it and

left each other hand alone.

* * *

 _A lot of days After._

Evolt was Missing, Sento and Misora live with each other like before, Banjou and the Others was still with that Hero, and the HellBrothers was Missing.

-You need to start working Sento-Says Misora with the Refrigerator empty.

-And what about you?-Says Sento.

-I'm to cute for Work-Says Misora Blinking to Sento.

-Sadly you're right-Says Sento as Misora Blush in a color like the Rabbit HalfBody Color-Je... Well i'm going to see what can i get.

They was living in a gifted Apartment by the Heroes because they see that this wasn't their foul, and they(Sento) was gonna teach in UA but he didn't get pay, soo he need a job.

* * *

 _In UA Academy._

Sento with his Usual Style of Clothes, get to the Class he teach Science and Training for Battle.

-Saa... Let's begin the Class-Says as he was in the class of 'Deku', he see all the Class to the eyes, his eyea encounter with 'Deku'-I'm your new Teacher, Kiryu Sento, i'm gonna teach you 2 classes Science and Train you in battle with Body and Weapons, so, in this hour we gonna train, so we're gonna to a special room-Says Sento taking from his back the Driver-Go suit up.

* * *

 _Now in the Room._

-I make a Holografic 3D projector to train you people-Says Sento as he put the projection of the City but in a Destroyed apocalyptic state-Your City was destroyed by those, all the people it's in danger, hiding in the almost falled Buildings, i gonna put you in a group of 5,and you got defeat this-Says Sento as the vilians was strange to the Students of the 1-A, Obviously because they was Hard Guardians.

A lot of them go and Fail.

-The last Group: Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki, Tenya Iida, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui-They Tried but they Fail in the First moment they put a foot on the Hologram.

-All of you fail-Says Sento.

-And how can you know, Show us how to do it, if you know how?-Says Bakugo.

-See!-Says Sento as he change the Program and aside the Hard Guardians was Stalk/Evolt, and the Holografic Smash.

-You really think you can with all of that?-Ask Bakugou with arrogance.

-Yes-Say Sento with no Doubt, taking his Build Driver-Sa, Jinken ho Hajimeoka? (Ahora, comenzemos con el experimento?)-Says Sento as he take out the Bottles, Ninja and Comic, and put them in his Driver.

 **[Ninja! Comic! Best Match! Are you Ready?!].**

- **Henshin!-** Says Sento as make his Pose.

 **[Shinobi no Entertainment! NinninComic! Yeah!].**

The Build NinninComic Best Match appear with the 4Koma Ninputou.

 **[Bushin No Jutsu!].**

Sound as Build Multiply, making 5 Build the Total, one of them go for the Guardians and Stalk, The Smash was going for the People so 2 Build go for them, the other two go to the Building getting out the people, and them appear in the board of the room safe, and then they Desapear, the civilians who was attacked by the Smash run away then the others 2 Build who end helping the people of the Building, take them to the end of the City with the 4Koma Ninputou saving them. The Build's all was beaten, the real one was in the floor still Henshin, so he takes the Hazard Trigger and the FullFull Bottle.

 **[Boingx4].**

Then he turn the Cap.

 **[Rabbit!].**

He active the Trigger and put it in his Driver.

 **[Max Hazard On!].**

Then he Flip the Bottle, uniting the both side in a Double Sided Bottle.

 **[Rabbit and Rabbit!].**

Sound as he put it in the Driver.

 **[Build Up!].**

-Build Up.

 **[Are You Ready?! Overflow! Kurenai no Speedy Jumper! RabbitRabbit! Yabei! Hayai!].**

The Build Hazard Black Armor appear and the Rabbit 'Robot' appear puting in his body.

-Buster!-Claim Build RabbitRabbit/Sento making the FullBottle Buster appear in his hand-Shouri no Hosoku wa Kimatta!(The Laws of Victory are Decided!)-Says Build/Sento making his pose thing, and then he launch to Stalk/Evolt using his Alien power against him, Build get away from the attack and deliver a Cut in the Smash, they explode in a moment, the Hard Guardians launch proyectiles to him.

 **[Rabbit! Rose! Panda! Miracle Match Desu~!].**

In the FullBottle Buster charge the Energy, and then Build deliver a Slash.

 **[Miracle Match Break!].**

The Hard Guardians fall into the Ground then Stalk, get his Evol Driver and UnHenshin of the Transteam System but that end in there. The Hologram turn off as Sento Get out from there.

-What you did wrong was... That you didn't put the Civilians first, i made it just with 5 like you and i could use more Clones but i didn't, just to you to see, need to set a Leader who make a Plan and seek it to the end or at least seek this easy plan-Says Sento puting a esqueme:

1\. Make a Plan.

2\. Execute the plan.

3\. Wait to the Plan to Fail.

4\. Send the Plan to the Hell.

5\. Improvise.(I take this from Leonard Snart DC Flash TV CW)

-Emm... Really?-Ask Tenya Iida, as he take notes.

-Yes-Says watching the clock-Ahh! I need to go, and you, students, go to your classroom-Says Sento.

* * *

 _In a... Pizzeria? Yes a Pizzeria._

-Sento!-Says Sawa as she and Swatari was there waiting.

-Mittan!-Says Sawatari with a lot of people pay attetion to him, he don't care, as he still seeing Misora with Sento.

-Grease-Says as Sawatari fall a little but then Sento and Misora huged Sawa and both stay Hugged but Sawa was out of the Hug, Sawatari was Having a strange Face(Like Otoya's).

-Hey!-Says Sawa as give Misora a wink, she blush and then she took Sawatari hand-Let's go, Kazumin, Sento, Misora.

And then they go to the Pizzeria, and talk about this world and etc.

* * *

 _Again in the Kiryu-Isurugi Apartment, 7:50 PM._

-That was Funny don't you think Misora-Says Sento taking Misora's Hand.

-Yeah, don't you see Sawa and Grease-Says Misora-They're totally a couple-Says Misora taking a pijama, as she change to that in the bedroom, Sento just take of his jacket and wait to Misora to open the door, the problem was that, like during the Interrogation, they say that they live together so they give a Matrimonial Bed to the two of them, they ask for another but they say that lost the facture.

The Green Panels was hide in diferents places of the two buildings the Kiryu-Isurugi Apartment and the UA.

 **This it's my first Chapter and time writing English any fail on the ortography, you can say it. And remind the Idea it's from dcfer, not mine.**

 **The only Decided couple is MisoraXSento.**

 **Any idea?**


End file.
